Deep Memories
by Lunerpet
Summary: Kitty's world turns upside down when she find out her past isn't what she thought it was, I'm new to summarys is was the best I could come up with.-Complete
1. prologue

10 years ago

The tan cat girl looked around as she opened her eyes, "ugh where am I" she asked herself. She felt her voice grating against her throat, she tried looking around but it was too dark to see anything.

The lights flicked on as a door opened and a mole, prairie dog thing walked in, "G-good mourning Kitty how are you this f-f-fine day?" he asked as the door closed.

"Who are-?" She stopped when she saw she was strapped in a chair, "What's going on here? Why am I tied down?" She began to struggle but then felt a sharp pain in her neck, the scientist had a syringe with a strange fluid she didn't recognize.

"What are you doing? What was that?" she questioned. Kitty's muscles started to stiffen, "Don't worry a-agent Katswell it's just a drug so you c-c-can relax." Keswick said as he walked over to a control panel.

"All I need to do is perform s-s-some tests just like last time Kitty, y-you should be happy your helping with Science," he moved some levers and pushed some buttons.

Mechanical arms came down, each finger on its hands had a syringe, "N-now this will only hurt like a-a-ah thousand swords going into y-your brain, now don't move or the whole e-e-experiment will be r-r-ruined."

Kitty was terrified, she liked her brain as is, whatever drugs or medicine was in those evil hands she knew that she didn't want this to continue, "No more," she whispered.

Keswick looked up, "Did you say something?" He thought for a moment. "O-o-of course not, that shot I gave you should keep you quiet for most of the day," the Cat girl's claws came out and shredded the straps. "I said no more!" she yelled.

"Uh-oh," was all the mole dog had time to say before she jumped him. He pressed a button that said help on it and a wall flew out in between them. Kitty hit the wall but that didn't stop her, she got to her feet and headed to the exit.

("I'm going to kill that-that thing whatever he is!") she thought to herself as she got to a hallway, where several doors and walls blocked her path. She started to feel woozy from the drugs, her vision blurring by the second.

She carefully examined the hallway, she somehow knew there was a laser grid security system at her feet, however she didn't have time to think about that, she needed to escape.

She stood there for a few seconds, then she leaped though the air and a square platform came just above the laser grid, which she landed perfectly on.

"How did I know this would be here?" she pondered, then she sensed another one, she quickly jumped and again a platform caught her, "What is this place?" Kitty said to herself as she jumped with the same result.

She got to the end and kicked the door down, once though she found herself outside at a helipad but there was no helicopter, she ran to the edge of the building and looked down.

"Oh come on!" Kitty smacked her head, she was on the top floor of a huge building with the letters T.U.F.F on the side of the building, if she jumped her life was over. She started to walk back when she heard a voice.

"Hold it right there Kitty," the voice called out, she couldn't see where it was coming from due to how nauseous she felt from the drugs, "Who-who's there?" she got out her claws again.

A giant Monitor came out of the wall with a camera looking down at the floor, and then an old guy's face appeared on the Monitor.

She looked annoyed. "Oh come on another weirdo?" The small flea jumped onto the helipad. "All right Kitty you had your fun, now it's time to go back the crazy scientists."

Kitty was angry now. "Who is this Kitty? You people keep calling me that! That's not my name!" She then got in a fighting stance.

The flea jumped at her, she quickly hit him away, but then lost sight of him "Where did you go Chief?" she paused, how did she know all of this? She somehow knew the scientist, the Flea and the layout of the building.

"What's going on here?" she slumped to her knees. The Chief was hiding he didn't expect her to still pack a punch. "I thought Keswick had her controlled by now."

He decided to take a peak to see if she was still there. She was on her knees, tears going down her face, it hurt to see her like that. He sneaked around until Kitty's back was facing him.

He throw himself in the air and with a powerful kick he flew at her. Her ear twitched and she rolled out of the way just in time, she stumbled back up, "You can't keep me here." She breathed heavily, her vision was all but gone.

The Chief hit the wall with his foot and kicked off of it landing safely on the ground. "You're strong Kitty but even you have limits," he said as he got back to the Helipad.

She stood on the Helipad completely still, her hair over shadowed her eyes. They stood there for minutes just watching each other then the Chief noticed what happened and let his guard down.

Agents finally arrived and picked her up and got her back inside. Keswick came up to the Chief. "What happened Chief?" he asked, the Chief jumped on his head and said "She just passed out, I guess she couldn't fight anymore. Come on Keswick we have a lot of work to do."

10 years later-present day

Kitty's eyes opened as she sat up, she was in a cold sweat. It was that dream again. She moved her covers out of way and got up. She had been having that dream for weeks now.

She had no idea why this dream haunted her so much but it felt so real. Why were her friends the bad guys in it? She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, she left her room and started to get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 1

Kitty Katswell sat at her desk filing some old reports, it had been a slow week, no Villains even tried to cause any trouble. She heard a bored yawn from a white dog as he walked up to her, "Hey Kitty I'm bored can I leave early?" She looked away from her reports after putting them away. "No Dudley. We're secret agents it's a 24/7 job not a going home when I feel like it job." Dudley sighed, "Yeah but I didn't sign up to just to sit on my hands".

Kitty rolled her eyes. " Well for starters you didn't sign up the Chief gave you a badge and called it good, second the City's safe that means we're doing our job, and third... you're not listening are you?" He was over by the window yelling, "Squirrel dude what's up!" Kitty was annoyed for obvious reasons, having to put up with a guy with an attention span of a lost ADD child in a candy store as a partner was quite vexing.

She was about to say something when a grouchy voice was heard over the intercom. "Agents Puppy and Katswell report to my office immediately." Dudley jumped up and down like crazy, "All right I hope it's a mission!" He said as he ran into the office that read Chief, Kitty followed shortly after. "What's wrong Chief? Is it SnapTrap or" Dudley cut her off, "or the Chameleon maybe even a new bad guy one that shoots pies in different flavors with Catapults."

The small Flea just went with it. "Uh, no agent Puppy, no pie catapults this time. Kitty's right SnapTrap is at it again, we just received Intel that he is trying to rob the first Petropolis bank so get out there and stop him." In just a few minutes they were racing to the scene in the T.U.F.F Mobile. Kitty was driving while Dudley was yelling "let's do this!"

When they got to the scene of the crime they jumped out of the car with guns raised, "Hold it right there Snaptrap!" said Kitty. The rat and goons dropped the heavy bags and pulled out their guns "fire!" Snaptrap yelled. The two agents ducked behind the car, Kitty fired a few blind shots.

"Dudley cover me!" as she said that she rolled out into the open and fired hitting most of the goons. Dudley shot a few times trying to get their attention. Snaptrap looked over at a small rat, "Larry use the secret weapon!" The small rat jumped on a cannon and fired it and a dog chew toy landed near Dudley, his eyes found it and his concentration was lost.

He tried reaching to it. "Must have... Chew toy!" He then jumped out of cover and grabbed it, "Get him!" Snaptrap and his goons all shot at him. Kitty noticed that her partner was open to fire "Dudley look out!" He looked over at kitty just in time to see her throw herself at him and push him out of the way.

Few bullets missed but she still landed on her feet and fired a couple more shots taking down some more goons. Snaptrap jumped in his getaway van and drove off. Kitty just stood there her hands shaking so much that she dropped her gun.

Dudley ran over to her. "Kitty are you ok!" She fell on her knees then completely on the ground, a pool of blood forming around her. Dudley rarely saw blood let alone this much, he grabbed his bone shaped phone around his waist and quickly hit the 911 buttons. "I have an Emergency, my partners been hit please hurry!"

An ambulance showed up a few minutes later. The Medics got her in the vehicle. Dudley got in the car and followed them, soon Kitty was rushed in the emergency room, and Dudley had to wait out in the lobby so he decided to call the Chief.

Ring-ring. "Hello? Chief speaking." He heard over the phone, "Hey Chief... something bad happened, can you get over to Petropolis hospital?" There was a bit of silence on the other line then the Chief spoke up, "I'm on my way." Dudley hung up and sat down.

About 30 minutes pasted but there was no sign of the Chief. Dudley didn't want to wait any longer so he got up and stretched. That's when a doctor approached the wary dog, "Excuse me are you the one who came in with that girl?" He nodded, "Yeah." The doc push up his glass's but Dudley spoke before he could say anything, "is she alright, how bad is it?"

The doctor held up his clipboard, "Well she got shot once in the shoulder, once in her arm, twice in the leg, and three times in the chest, she's lucky to be alive." When Dudley heard she was alive he got his smile back, "She's alive thank goodness." The doctor kept his eyes on the charts, "The question is how? Seven bullets hit her and a few hit vital organs. I believe she is alive do to a miracle or from shear willpower".

The Chief finally arrived with Keswick following right behind. "Agent Puppy is everything alright?" Dudley didn't even notice them, "So when can I see her?" The doctor knew that was going to come up. "I'm sorry but she needs time to rest and we mainly just stabilized her, meaning she will live but it's still too early to say if she will stay stable."

"So you don't know if she will live much longer. Then why are you here telling me this?" Dudley questioned, the doctor shrugged. "They wanted me to cheer you up, and it worked for the most part, but I must be going." He said as he left.

The Chief jumped on Dudley's head. "So what happened agent Puppy?" He leaned against the wall "Well Chief I messed things up big time," Dudley said. It took about 30 minutes to explain what happened. "I see," said the Chief. Keswick finally spoke, "Well it sounds l-like they planned to get rid of you a-agent Puppy but agent Katswell s-s-saved your life."

"Ah don't beat yourself up agent Puppy. She's been shot before. She can overcome this no problem," Chief said. Dudley sighed. "I guess but the doctor said it was a miracle she's alive at all. Just thinking I might never see her again. I don't know what I would do without her you know?" The Chief nodded and walked over to the information desk "I understand Agent Puppy I've lost partners on the line of duty before, you never really get over something like that." Then he gave the nurse a card, "Have the doctor call me whenever there's an update." He told the nurse.

"Come on agent Puppy we c-can't do anything here." Keswick said as he left Dudley and the chief followed. About two weeks went by and the only news they got was she stayed stable so that alone lifted their spirits.

Agent Puppy ducked behind a wall as bullets flew past him. "Oh man I wish Kitty was here." He rolled out of cover with his gun out, but the bad guys were driving off. "Hey get back here!" but they got away, "Jeez that's the fifth one to get away since Kitty was hospitalized." He got in his agency car and went back to HQ.

The Chief was in his office reading a tiny book when his phone rang. "Hello?...Really? We'll be there shortly!" When he hung up the phone Dudley entered, "Sorry Chief they got away...again." He said disappointed with himself.

"Don't worry about it Agent Puppy," Chief replied. "I just got news that Kitty's awake!" Dudley smiled, "Awesome!" He poked his head out the door, "Hey Keswick! Kitty's awake!" The three of them jumped down a hole and landed in the Agency car and drove to the hospital.

Meanwhile Kitty opened her eyes, "Uh," she groaned. She tried sitting up but her body felt a shock of pain so she didn't move. She saw a nurse come in, "So how are we feeling today?" the nurse questioned. The nurse seemed oddity familiar but she couldn't quite place her.

"Oh, I guessing by that look you remember me, or at least your getting there." The nurse smiled wickedly under her mask. "Who are you?" Kitty barely made a wispier. "Let's reveal the star of the show then." The nurse said as she took off her mask, Kitty's eyes got wide, the nurse looked exactly like her, it was like looking in a mirror.

"What's wrong sister? Cat got your tongue?" The lookalike laughed after she spoke. Kitty tried to speak but nothing came out, the nurse's facile expression changed from laughter to saddened very quickly. She sat on the bed faced her, "It hurts, you know? Losing everything you ever loved in the name of science." That last part was filled with anger with a hint of sadness.

"But don't you worry. I will get back at them, and everything will be the way things should have been." She said getting her smile back. She got on her feet and stood back up. "Well I can't stay, but don't worry we will see each other again, and I will count the days until then," and with that she left.

Kitty awoke to the sound of the hospital's busy day, "That was a dream… It felt so real." As she said this the doctor walked in. "Ah you're awake, how are you feeling miss Katswell?" She just watched him not specking a word, "All right you don't have to say anything." He walked up to her and saw her bandages were soaking wet with blood. "Oh dear, that much blood loss in just in hour. I'm going to need more gauze."

He left to get more bandages, and she saw a familiar group as he left the door open. "Dudley?" She asked recognizing the dog. His ears twitched hearing his name from almost a whisper, he looked over and saw Kitty and he got a big grin. "Hey Kitty!" He said as he walked in, "How are you holding up?" She held her side as she winched from the pain, "A few bullets can't keep me down."

Dudley felt bad, it was because of him that she was hurt. Now seeing her like this made him feel worse, "Hey Kitty I'm sorry. This whole thing was my fault. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" he asked. Kitty never saw him like this before now she was worried. "Oh come on Dudley. In this line of work people get shot, I've been shot multiple times before and this probably won't be the last."

Tears were forming in his eyes. "Yeah but my goof ups got you shot." Something inside Kitty clicked and snapped. "Would you stop?" she said suddenly. That caught him off guard. "What?" She glared at him. "I said stop it, you useless fleabag. All I ever hear from you are excuses. Like how you never read the Manuel or how you stupidly get in my way when I caught a bad guy, I wish the chief never made you my partner!" When it all came out she clasped her mouth with her right hand.

To say he was shocked would not begin to describe how he felt. That last part hit him the hardest. "You're probably right Kitty. I'll just be going then." He said as he ran off crying. Kitty sat up, "Tch drama queen." There it was again. Why was she saying these things? She would never say anything to hurt him before why know?


	3. Chapter 2

Kitty got up from the bed, she winched from the pain shooting up her body. She clenched her teeth as she moved to a drawer, opening it she found her blood soaked T.U.F.F uniform. She grabbed her pants first then a loud voice burst through the door "Kitty what happened!" the Chief and Keswick kicked open the door just as she was getting her pants up.

She stopped and looked at them. Their mouths were open when Keswick then feinted. "Um, you know what? We'll come back later." Kitty slowly nodded as the Chief left dragging the mole fish thing with him.

She knew she didn't have much time left, so she put her boots on after fully adjusting her pants. Then she went over to the window. Lucky for her the bandages worked like a shirt and she was only on the second floor.

When she opened the window she thought. What she planed on doing and just like that a wispier sounded in the back of her mind voicing one word, just one simple yet terrifying word; "Revenge."

Meanwhile; Dudley was down in the main lobby. He didn't know what to think anymore, was he only in the way? Maybe Kitty really was better off without him. or maybe she was just in one of her moods? He couldn't tell. The Chief walked down the stairs and over to him. "Dudley, what happened back there?"

He sighed. "I don't know Chief. Kitty has yelled at me before but this time it was like someone else spook for her." The Chief just looked confused. Dudley turned his head to the doors of the hospital that was when he saw Kitty land on the ground. Her shot up leg couldn't hold her up any longer and she fell to the ground.

Dudley got up and ran outside. "What are doing?" He went over to her and reached down to pick her up but she slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me!" She growled at him as she tried pushing herself up. The Chief came out and hopped over to them, "Kitty! What's gotten into you?"

Kitty looked at the Chief in sheer horror. "Not you again!" she yelled starting to crawl backwards. "Kitty its fine! It's just the chief," Dudley said looking confused. The Chief saw how scared she was and went back inside, "You know, I think I'll get some nurses to get her back to her room." When he was gone Kitty looked up at Dudley. "Dudley. I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say those things to you." Dudley smiled, "You mean it?" It was Kitty's turn to smile. "Yea, now help me up would you?"

"Sure," he said as he picked her up and started walking to her room once they got inside. "I said help me up not pick me up," she said annoyed. He shook his head, "You're already risking those wounds reopening so I'm making sure you can't hurt yourself anymore."

Kitty blushed. "Oh," was all she could say. He got her to the room and placed her on the hard slab that was the hospital bed. "Ok, now you need to stay in bed this time got it?" She sighed. "Yeah ok."

That night she lay in the bed but couldn't sleep. Her mind was filled with questions, like why was she so angry at Dudley? She has been hurt before and always brushed it off. She wondered if she really meant those harsh words. She remembered that people would call her "Mean Lady" or "hater of muffins and sunshine" and other names she would rather not recall.

She looked over at the sleeping dog sitting in a chair next to the bed and smiled. Even after the cruel things she said he still watched her back. "Now if only we can get rid of his obsession with chew toys," she thought to herself as she slowly drifted to sleep.

In her dream, the Nurse Cat girl was steaming. "I was so close! Then that useless fleabag got in my way again!" She turned to Kitty. "You!" Kitty looked around for anyone else. "What are you talking about?" The Nurse walked over to a closet and opened it. As she started changing her outfit she spoke again, "You know as sisters you need to learn to share the body more often." Kitty laughed, "Wow. I must be drugged up on something if I imagined you up out of nowhere."

The Cat's smile left leaving a cold frown. "'Imagined up,' you think I'm just a figment of your Imagination!" When she finished changing her cloths she slammed the closet closed, she wore a black jumpsuit half way so the jacket part was hanging loose, with a white sleeveless top, her black commando boot spoke for themselves. She put on her black gloves as she walked over to the bed that Kitty was on and her smile came back. "You know, I was going to share the body and I still might. All you have to do..."

She climbed on the bed and scissored her legs around Kitty's waist as she continued, "...is kill all your so called friends." Kitty stared at her for a minute and flatly said, "No." The lookalike stared at her for a few seconds. "Let me say that again; you are going to kill the Chief and that sick scientist Keswick. Do I make myself clear?" Kitty nodded, "Yes but I'm still not going to do it."

The other Cat grabbed her by the throat and tightened her grip. "You filthily, goodly two shoes! I'm giving you a chance to live and you still hold on to your morals!" Kitty grabbed her arms and tried pushing her off but she was in no condition to fight back. Then she saw the other cat's tail moving back and forth. She quickly garbed her tail with her feet and throw her off. All those years learning all known forms of martial arts really paid off.

She breathed in and coughed a few times trying to get air in her lungs. The other cat got up rubbing her head, "Ow." Kitty realized then that not only she felt pain but so did the lookalike. "Wait a minute this isn't a dream at all," she said in between breaths.

The other cat looked confused. "Wait you thought this was a dream?" She then face palmed herself. "You idiot! This is our subconscious." Kitty tried getting up but her wounds wouldn't let her. "Then who are you?" The other cat walked over to her again with a huge grin. "Me? I was the original personality ten years ago. That pain Keswick and the old Chief tortured me for months. I was just a teenager at the time."

Kitty eyes widened. "Then that dream, that was you. That was real?" The other cat smiled, "Yes and I'm taking back what's rightly mine!" She grabbed Kitty by the neck and throw her off the bed and into a wall, but before kitty fell off the wall the other cat grabbed a hollow pipe and stabbed her though the stomach pinning her to the wall.

"Face it Kitty. You're no longer needed." She said as she walked away and grabbed a bucket. Then placed it at the front of the pipe. Kitty coughed up blood as she tried reaching out to her, but she had no strength left. "Don't worry Kitty," she said as blood seeped out of the pipe and in the bucket. "It's not real blood. That's your essence and when I drink it I will become the dominant personality once again ha-ha-ha!" Kitty looked down at the pipe draining her blood. She felt like death was at her throat. No, she wasn't dieing she was fading and now saw the truth.

The lookalike was wronged and for ten years she let anger seep into her soul. She only wanted death. She would only kill now, and if Kitty faded she would kill anyone and everyone. "You won't get a-away with this." Blood dripped down her lip. "Oh please who can stop me now? Soon I will have your life essence; meaning I will have all your abilities plus my evil genius, and the best part is-I will live again." She said that last part with a bit of longing.

"You-your a-a monster!" She smiled evilly when Kitty said this. "Yes well I was a doom agent before you showed up." Kitty gasped for two reasons; one her lungs were out of air, and two- "A doom agent!" The lookalike shrugged. "Well yeah. not Snaptrap's doom but a doom that died ten years ago. What did you think that idiot made D.O.O.M HQ? Yeah right! He just found a corpse and danced to its tune."

Kitty felt her heart slow and as she felt her last breath. Her partner was the last thing she thought of. "Dudley, I'm-" She said as her body went limp. The lookalike stared at the bucket as it slowly filled, "Soon Muriel Doomcat will live again."

Dudley awoke to a strange feeling like he just lost the most important person in his life. "Kitty." He said looking over at her bed but she wasn't there. He quickly got up and franticly searched for her, "Kitty, Kitty where are you!"

As he was looking for her she watched him from out the window. "Stupid dog, she's no longer here. No one can stop me from getting my revenge." She then jumped down off the tree. When she felt the pain from her wounds she smiled, it meant she was alive and she loved that feeling.

Her top priority was something she knew all to well. She planned on killing the Chief and Keswick then blowing up T.U.F.F HQ.

**Authors notes: sorry I have not updated for awhile College has been crazy anyway hope you enjoyed Chapter two oh and by the way I didn't mean by disable my Private messaging so if anyone wants to speak to me it is not disabled right now but it may be in the future and please Read & Review I love reading all the comments.**


	4. Chapter 3

Dudley kicked the Chief's door down "Chief, Kitty's gone...again!" the Chief by some miracle remained calm "it's just as I feared then, she's back to normal" Dudley looked more confused than normal "what are you talking about?"

the Chief waved him over to a chair "sit down, you need to learn the truth about Kitty Katswell" Dudley sat down and the Chief began, "you see agent Puppy your partner Katswell doesn't exist" Dudley laughed "sure Chief she never was really there" he laughed, Chief pulled out a folder thick with papers and continued "this is everything about the real her" Dudley opened the folder and looked over it.

"Muriel Doomcat?, that's her real name?" he laughed a bit, the Chief nodded "yes she was abandoned at some Orphanage as a baby, as a child she was picked on by the other kids, Muriel grow to hate others then one day a man showed up and saw this hatred and began to feed it" Dudley's laugh slowed down to a stop "wait, wait, wait did she change her name or something" the Chief sighed "in a manner of speaking yes, the man's name was Kyle Mansion he was the leader of the first Doom, are you understanding all this so far?."

Dudley tried looking serious "I think so, but why Doomcat?" Chief face palmed himself "that was her Doom code name" Dudley turned a page "so she was a D.O.O.M Agent back then but she had a change of heart and went to work for T.U.F.F right?" the Chief shook his head "son what we did to her ten years ago was unforgivable, we managed to kill Mansion and capture her, you see she was good at fighting, to good at it, so I had Keswick develop a mind altering serum, it took us two years to finish it."

Dudley couldn't believe what he was hearing "so you tortured a kid for two years just to use her skills in combat!, I can't believe you and Keswick would do something like that" "do you think it was easy for us, it was either that or she would use those skills to kill us, we stole ourselves ten years ago to keep her in check, why do you think I teamed her up with you, my best agent with a moron!."

Dudley stood up and walked for the door "where do you think you're going?" shouted the Chief, he opened the door then slammed it behind him "to rescue my partner from herself," Dudley ran off to the T.U.F.F garage and jumped on a motorcycle.

Meanwhile Doom Cat was making a detour she needed some weapons so she headed for D.O.O.M HQ, Snaptrap was feeling pretty good he sent T.U.F.F's best agent to the hospital and was running for top Villain, no one could ruin these last few days no one, "all right boys we practically own this town now HAHAHA!", "wrong-o" he heard a voice behind him.

He turned around and jumped back screaming when he saw Kitty right there "how-how did you get in here!", She grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the wall "I don't care what you have to say Snaptrap, I run the show now, D.O.O.M belongs to me understand!," Snaptrap looked confused "what are you talking about?, you think you can march in here and say crazy things."

"Crazy, yeah I'm crazy alright, I'm taking over Doom and if you don't submit I will kill you got it" she gave him a death glare, Snaptrap was now worried but kept his composure "why would you turn against T.U.F.F?."

She showed an evil smirk "let's just say the Chief and Keswick had this coming for a long time," Snaptrap saw his lackeys sneaking up to ambush her however she saw them as well and threw Snaptrap in the crowd of villains.

"don't test my patience!, if you all want to die I will be more than happy to oblige, but right now I need weapons and I don't need any of you got it" she walked over the rat and stepped on his neck "one last time surrender Doom over to me or die" he choked for air "ok ok its yours" she took her foot off of him "good."

he took a deep breath "jeez when agent Katswell go's evil she knows her stuff" the others nodded Kitty looked around then walked over to the giant round table and sat on it "ok boys I want weapons, a vehicle and an invasion plan" she said this as they gathered around the table.

"no way am I helping a goody two shoes" Larry spoke up and Kitty just smiled "shark tank" she said happily as she pushed a button, and a chair flung Larry in a pool of water "AAAHHHH" she looked at the others "anyone else want to take a dip in a sharks mouth?" they all shook they heads and said in unison "we're good."

She pointed at the two lackeys "ok then you two are on weapons and transportation," then she clicked a few buttons and a 3D hollow map of the city appeared in the center of the table, Snaptrap looked surprised "when did we have one of those?" Kitty shook her head "you always did, this is the old D.O.O.M base before you found it, that's why I know more about it."

he stared at her "wait, you were a former Doom agent?" she nodded "yeah my code name was Doom Cat" he laughed "ha-ha Doom Cat, what did you make that up when you were a Kid ha-ha" she just nodded "the name needed work but my enemy's didn't seem to care, then again they all died" the rats laughter slowed to a halt "oh um I mean that was a great name Doom Cat" she sighed "oh please I hate that name just as much as I hate Tuff and Doom after killing all of T.U.F.F I think I will disband D.O.O.M and then make my own and I will call it the legion or whatever suits my fancy at the time."

Snaptrap couldn't stop thinking of the name "Doom Cat ha ha ha" he tried covering his mouth, she rolled her eyes "if you think that's funny, my real name is Muriel" Snaptrap was rolling on the floor now "are you done" she was getting annoyed and he saw this so he quickly got up "oh sorry it's just too funny" he said trying to suppress a laugh.

"yeah, yeah I was five so shut up" she went back to work on the 3D map, "there" she said pointing to the T.U.F.F building, the rat leaned in "what?" she sighed "if we go in though there I can reach the Chief and squash him like the bug he is" Snaptrap nodded "oh then we attack the scientist flip-switch right?."

Kitty nodded "yes they will know my pain, I have ten years of vengeance to unleash upon them" Snaptrap looked at her "ten years!" before he could ask her about it the two lackeys showed up, "um new boss we're ready to go at any time just say the word an-" she cut him off "then we move" the other lackey spoke "what about Larry boss?" she got up to her feet and started walking towards black van "like I care, he can find his own way out." they all followed her and jumped in the doom van and drove off, their destination being T.U.F.F HQ.

Meanwhile, Dudley was looking over a cliff side with binoculars "I said I was going to find her, but I have NO idea where to start looking" he said to himself, just as he was about to lower the Binoculars he saw a black van with Doom written on the side of it, "hello, what's this?" he got up and hoped on his motorcycle and drove off after them.

Kitty was looking over a rifle when she heard one of the lackeys "boss Agent Puppy is headed straight for us!" she smiled "hey rat would you kindly open the back doors?" Snaptrap opened the door like she ordered, she put a scope on the rifle she was handling then she went down on one knee and began to aim for him.

He was getting closer to the van when the back doors opened revealing Katswell holding a rifle and aiming it at him "uh-oh that can't be good" *Bang * he saw a bullet fly past him, he was shocked that Kitty shoot at him "hey you could have hit me!" she aimed again "that's the idea butt munch," that's when he remembered, she looks like Kitty but that's actually Doom Cat, which was the same person.

Then she shot at a random cars tire, it spun out of control and headed straight for Dudley "whoa" he said as he dodged it, she shot two more cars which spun out of control and hit each other one flipped upside down and the other flew at the agent.

Dudley quickly tilted the bike almost completely on its side causing sparks to fly right underneath him barley dodging the first car then he quickly threw the bike back on its wheels and used the second car as a ramp, they all watched in awe as he jumped off his bike and landed in the van, the driver was in such awe he didn't notice that he let go off the steering wheel making the car run off the side of the rode.

"You Idiot!" Kitty yelled at the lackey as they crashed, the van hit a tree in its front and side, the vans gas tank started to leak, Kitty got up holding her head, she dizzily made her way out of the van, not noticing were the van ended she fell to the ground, Dudley walked out feeling kinda sick but that feeling left when he saw Kitty.

"kitty are you alright?" he approached her "you-you jerk!" she barley stood up "this is all your fault, my plans are always getting ruined thanks to you, I would have killed the Chief and Keswick by now," Dudley shrugged "well then I'm glad I stopped you, your no killer Kitty, your just angry, and you need let go of the past are you will never see the future" Kitty scoffed "you got that off of a cereal box didn't you?" she then covered her mouth that sounded like Kitty but she died.

Dudley smiled and held out his hand "yep so what do you say partner" her heart twitched causing her to gasp "stop what are you doing!" Dudley continued "come on Kitty I know you can hear me" Kitty grabbed her head "no-no-no stop it!"

In her subconscious, Kitty's eyes opened and she took a long needed breath, she looked down seeing her was still pined to the wall, she grabbed a hold of the pipe and started pulling herself off of it, she winch in pain as she got near the end then with a sickening sound she fell off the wall, she struggled to get up, she leaned against the wall and started to walk out the door.

In the real world "NO!" she got up and punched Dudley as hard as she could hitting him to the ground, she ran up the small hill and grabbed his bike off the ground, Dudley ran after her but he wasn't as fast as the bike.

"Great how am I going to catch her now?" "That's easy" he turned to see Snaptrap and his lackeys "Snaptrap, what do you mean!" Snaptrap then shouted at a passerby in a car "stop that car right now!" the car stopped and they walk over to the scared man "get out this guy needs to catch a villain and he has no vehicle" "but this is" "I don't care now get out before I throw you out" the man leaped out of the car "there now you can catch her" Dudley looked confused "why are you helping me?" Snaptrap walked over to his van "because I'm the leader of D.O.O.M not her, and that van was a rental."

Dudley got in the car and drove off to stop Doom cat, while Snaptrap and his lackeys watched as the van blow up, Snaptrap looked at his lackeys "I'm not paying for that."


	5. Chapter 4

Doom Cat smiled evilly as she got off the stolen bike, she figured she had a ten minute window to go in T.U.F.F HQ and kill the Chief and Keswick, she knew they would be ready for her, but the Chief had made one flaw.

She walked over to the side of the building and felt around the wall, then a panel moved open when her hand bushed passed it and a vacuum effect grabbed her and pulled her in.

The Chief was readying his defenses when a panel opened behind his desk and Kitty jumped though landing on his desk "hello again Chief" she said as she grabbed the rifle on her back "ready to die?," she fired the weapon leaving a smoking crater in the wall, the Chief poked his head out "whoa that was close."

the Chief ran for it and Doom Cat laughed well shooting at him "run all you want Chief you can't escape" she was about to follow him but her head suddenly hurt, blurring her vision for a few seconds "Ah darn that agent Puppy he somehow woke her up."

meanwhile in her subconscious, Kitty was surprised to see what was beyond the hospital room, she saw what looked to be her childhood home, she walked over to a window and saw her refection she was eight years old again, she touched the window and it rippled like water, then she heard a familiar voice "Kitty what are you doing?" she looked back to see her mother she hadn't seen her mother in years manly because she was dead, "mom?" she asked not sure if it was really her or not.

Her mother walked over to her "don't you want to spend time with your friends?" Kitty shook her head "I don't have friends" her mother gave a soft smile "you know that's not true" the eight year old shook her head again "no its true nobody likes me, they all say I'm too violent, I don't mean to hurt anyone but when I get excited I can't control myself."

her mother sighed "you're not violent sweetie, your just a child and your still learning" Kitty finally gave in "well I guess" Kitty looked over at the door just as it opened and Doom Cat walked though "I'm home" she said with a evil smirk, Kitty's mother gave a happy smile "ah Muriel good can you cheer your sister up, she's depressed" Muriel went over to Kitty and ruffled up her heir "why so gloom Kiddo?" Kitty looked down at the floor "I don't have any friends."

Muriel just sighed "you don't need people who look down on you for friends, you have us, your family" Kitty gave a small smile "then will you play with me?" she laughed "sure."

back in the real world, Dudley pulled up in front of the building just as a few windows were shattered with gun fire "oh man I hope I'm not too late" he jumped out of the car and ran into the building, when he got to the tenth floor the whole place was ruined, office supplies were burned and tossed everywhere then he heard a voice "looks like I win Chief" he ran up ahead to see Doom Cat cornering the Chief rifle aimed and ready to kill.

He watched in horror as she pulled the trigger, the bullets shredded though the Chief, a tiny blood splatter was all that was left, Doom Cat laughed evilly "one down one the go" before she could turn, a white foot kicked her hard into the wall, Dudley landed from his attack "you're going to pay for that Doom Cat" she straightened herself "I'm shaking" she then shot at him point blank.

He rolled to her side and sweep kicked her feet, as she fell to the ground he tackled her and pinned her, both of them fighting over the gun "you might have Kitty's body but your nowhere near her skill" she grinned "yeah but I fight dirty" she kicked him in the crotch forcing him off her then she fired hitting him in the shoulder.

He screamed in pain as he hit the floor "face it agent Puppy, you can't win without Kitty and I have her locked away in dreamland," Dudley stood back up "yeah your probably right but even if I die I will stop you."

Back in her subconscious, Muriel watched as Kitty was drawing then she asked her an odd question "Kitty?, if you wanted to leave would you?" Kitty looked up at her with a confused look "why would I want to leave?" their mother looked concerned "Muriel could you go upstairs and fetch me the mop?" it was Muriel's turn to look confused "I thought the mop was in the cleaning closet in the kitchen" her mother was quiet for a few seconds "I didn't find it in there can you please check."

she shrugged "yeah sure" when she left their mother grabbed Kitty by her arm and pulled her over to the door "Ow mommy your hurting me" she turned to face her and went down on her knees to be eye level with her "I'm sorry honey but you need to leave, right now" "but why?" "Your sister is consumed with anger and she's killing your friends, you are the only one that can save them."

Kitty was getting scared "I don't understand" her mother gave her a quick hug "just listen for your friends voice" she then opened the door and she gently pushed her daughter outside her last words were "find your friends and never listen to Muriel's voice."

Kitty looked around when she saw a white Puppy with black ears across the street and he was saying something but she only made out a few words "Kitty come play" she smiled maybe she did have friends outside her family, she ran over to him but he ran off "come on Kitty lets go" she giggled and chased after him.

Muriel got back down stairs "I don't see it I-" she looked around the room and didn't see Kitty anywhere, she then whipped around and glared at her mother "you miserable old hag, you helped her escape didn't you!" she walked slowly toward her mother "I going to have to teach you a lessen now, just remember you made me do this."

Kitty was running after the Puppy "hey where are we going?" she asked, the Puppy stopped "hey remember when we took down the Chameleon, he was trying to get revenge on you then we kicked his butt" she thought about it "actually yeah I do remember that" she looked at a window nearby and saw she was a teenager, she looked back at the dog who was older as well "Dudley?" she asked, he nodded "I think it's time to find your answers."

She followed the dream Dudley to a strange looking warehouse "what's this place for?" Dudley opened the door "what do you think?" they walked inside and her eyes widened, inside the warehouse was not storage but a prison, cell after cell were filled with criminals, she looked around and saw they all were her each cell had her in it.

"I don't understand, their all me" Dudley nodded "yep this is where she put your essence" she walked over to one of the cells and saw herself so weak she couldn't move "she's been killing me this whole time" she turned back to Dudley "we have to save them, I mean me."

Dudley smiled but that smile died when they heard a gunshot, Kitty gasped in horror as Dudley looked down there was a hole in his chest right where his heart was, he drew his last breath as he fell to the floor, all the Kitty Katswell's fell silent and all eyes turned to the open door, Doom Cat grinned evilly as she lowered her gun "this isn't a place for little girls."

Kitty was the only one not staring at Muriel, she was staring at Dudley's body, just to shocked for words, she fell to her knees and touched his face tears slowly forming, "I gave you everything you could ever need, you had a real family and you turned your nose like some spoiled child, well you know what fine."

She went over to a lever on the wall and pulled it down a spark flew and all the cells started to fry the prisoners, Kitty looked up and saw all of them get electrocuted she turned to Doom Cat "stop it, you're killing them!" Doom Cat kept that angry look in her eyes "you only have yourself to blame Katswell, you wouldn't be the good little sister, our mother's death was your fault and now you had to force my hand again."

looked away from her to watch the essences burn away for just a second when she looked back at Kitty she was in the air and tackled Muriel to the floor "I'll kill you!" saying Kitty was angry was putting it lightly, she punched Muriel several times before she kicked her off "you are going to pay for it" she grabbed her gun and fired a few shots, Kitty dodged each shot and used her claws to slash her hand making her drop her gun.

Muriel Punched at her, Kitty easily dodged grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her, Doom Cat dropped to her knees as Kitty slammed her foot into her back "AHHHH!" with a sickening snap her arm fell limp, Kitty let go of her arm letting Doom Cat fall to the ground, she stood over her and Began to kick her in the stomach over and over Kitty grinned evilly as she did this "you only have yourself to blame sister" she spat the last word.

Back in the real world, Dudley punched Doom Cat so hard that she flew back into a wall "why you little I-" she grabbed her head "AAHHH" she screamed in sear pain, Dudley looked confused "did I hit you that hard?" she glared at him "you-you somehow brought her back, I-I'm losing control" Dudley grinned "ha so I'm not alone in this fight anymore."

he picked her up by her collar "face it you lost" she nodded "yeah I can't get my revenge on Keswick but I can still kill you, she kicked him away from her then grabbed her rifle and shot him in the leg "AHH" she then walked over to him and pointed the gun at his temple "good bye agent puppy."

Before she could pull the trigger her hand went limp and she dropped the gun "no not yet I was so close."

in her subconscious, Muriel pushed kitty away and got to her feet "it took me years to get back and I was wining then some stupid dog, who has a crush ends it all" she smiled as she sat down on cold floor "you win Kitty Katswell, the body the mind everything its yours" Kitty looked unconvinced "so that's it then you're going to leave me and everyone else alone."

she laughed weakly "what am I a good guy, no I'm killing myself and if you survive, well then good for you" she pulled out a remote and pressed it and a bomb came down from the ceiling and it read one minute.

Kitty was shocked "your insane!" she needed to get out if there but she didn't want to leave Dudley or her essences but she had no choice, she quickly ran out the building, she ran as fast as she could but the blast was faster, she dive in another warehouse and closed the door.

In the real world, Doom Cat fell to the ground she saw her gun and reached for it griping the handle she aimed at herself, Dudley quickly smacked the gun out of her hands, she reached up towards him then lost herself to darkness.

He sat down and leaned against the wall, he took a deep breath "is it finally over?" he heard Kitty take a deep breath "I-I'm alive ha-hahahaha" she laughed weakly Dudley joined in the laughter and they stayed like that for a while.

She got up and offered him a hand "you okay?" he smiled and took her hand when he stood up he embraced her and met her lips with he own, she was lost for a minute but then she got her senses back and broke their embrace.

"Okay what was that agent?" Dudley shyly smiled "well I was just happy you're okay" Kitty gave him a look of confusion "well at least tell me your name before you do anything like that again agent" she now looked angry.

Now Dudley was confused "oh come on Kitty it's me your partner Dudley" she laughed "sorry Dudley but I haven't had a partner in years and I'm not about to have one anytime soon" she put herself under his arm to keep him on his feet "come on I'll get you to Keswick's lab and get you patched up.

They got to the lab doors "Keswick I have a wounded agent here" there was a voice over the mike "go away, D-Doom Cat" Kitty got annoyed "who are who calling a Doom Cat!, it's my Agent Katswell now let me in or I-" "don't worry Keswick she back to normal" Dudley finished Kitty sentence, the door opened and they walked though.

Keswick smiled "how did y-you do it agent Puppy?" Kitty helped him on a table "look Keswick just keep an eye on him, I need to clean up that war zone of an office" she then left, Dudley looked over at Keswick "I think something's wrong with Kitty" the mole otter thing turned to look at him "w-what do you m-mean Dudley?."

"She doesn't even know who I am like her mind was fractured" Keswick thought for a moment "well how did you beat Doom Cat?" Dudley shrugged "that's just it I think she beat Doom Cat, the last thing she tried was pulling the trigger on herself."

Keswick gave it some more thought then he snapped his fingers " I got it, I think whatever happened caused Doom Cat to kill herself she must h-have killed at the very least all of the memories about you so she no longer knows anything about you, making her revert back to before she met you agent Puppy."

Dudley tried wrapping his head around what he just heard but failed "how about something in English" Keswick sighed "okay her brain took permanent damage and now she has amnesia about herself and you d-do you u-understand?"

Dudley laid on the table "yeah I get it" he said to depressed to continue the conversion, meanwhile Kitty was moving some papers when her mind flashed back to the kiss, she blushed when thinking about it then she realized what she was thinking about and shock her head trying to ignore it "normally I would have beaten someone like that within an inch of their life, but him what makes him so different" her mind wondered once more, she shook her head again "wow I need a cold shower."

FIN

Thanks for reading my fanfic hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, but don't worry I'm making a sequel and calling it Lost Memories so I hope to see you all again please review.


End file.
